Hide And Seek
by Sweet Sound Of Death
Summary: A childish game... or a lustful game? Let's ask the only two players.....


Eh, bored. Whatever... an attempt at a Neji/Tenten oneshot.

* * *

He had never felt such chills. He stood alone, in the middle of the forest, wondering why he was there. Actually, he did know. He just wondered why he stayed.

Trees whispered to him as the harshly cold yet gentle breeze blew against the branches. Neji's lavender eyes shifted past the treetops and into the sky. He gazed at the moon. It was so bright and comforting. He felt his lips curve ever so slightly into a smile. The moon was the only thing that could do that. Well, the moon and one other thing.

Her beauty made him weak at the knees. When she was around him, he wanted to stop anything he was doing and make her his. But he never did. What name would he give the Hyuuga clan for such an action? Giving a lonely sigh, Neji began to walk back to the village. The only sounds he heard were the trees and his footsteps. But there was a new sound that quickly entered his ears and left again. Jerking his head up, he looked around, seeing nothing. Shrugging it off, he walked further.

There it was again. Neji growled. Something, or someone, was watching him. It didn't frighten him as much as it did annoy him. The last thing he wanted was a stalker.

"Get out here. Now!" Neji threatened. The sound came again from his left, and he turned to face Tenten. She stood, her fingers crossed together shyly, and her head lowered. Neji could see well through the dark that she was blushing, and instantly knew she'd been watching him for some time.

I don't believe it, he thought to himself. Here she is, the most wonderful girl in the world, in the woods with myself, with no one else around, at night… and I can't do anything I want to do! "Life isn't fair," he mumbled so Tenten couldn't hear. But she did.

"I know it isn't. You have no idea how much I do." Tenten looked up and smiled. "I've been watching you, Neji. Why were you out here alone? You know, someone could ambush you easily out here. Why didn't you ask someone to come with you?" She walked towards him a bit. "Why didn't you ask me to come with you? I would have, you know."

Neji cocked an eyebrow. "I'm aware of that. You came even when I didn't ask you. Why wouldn't you if I di-mmph!" He was cut off as Tenten threw herself forward and kissed Neji. Just like that. It was forceful though, not romantic whatsoever. And it was quick.

Tenten separated herself from the Hyuuga and immediately blushed. "I… I'm sorry Neji. I've wanted to do that for so long now… I just saw the opportunity and took it I guess. I deeply apologize… I really shouldn't have done that. Please, forgive me." Completely embarrassed, Tenten turned so she didn't face him anymore.

Neji stared in disbelief. The girl of his dreams had just kissed him… was he dreaming? Had he died and was in heaven? It's exactly what it felt like. Neji felt his cheeks were hot and realized he was blushing. Damn it Neji, he shouted inside his head. Get it together! If you act too eager, you could scare her away! Neji shook it off and crossed his arms.

"Uh, Tenten…"

The young girl turned to look at him again. Neji blinked. Oh shit… he hadn't planned what to say! He cleared his throat. "I'm not sure exactly what that was…"

Who was he kidding? He had enjoyed that more than anything! And he wanted more. But he couldn't find it in his head what he wanted to say to her.

"Well I… I mean, you could have just… um, if I hadn't… oh screw it." He grabbed Tenten's shoulders and pressed his lips against hers. Tenten's shock gripped a hold of Neji's reality, and he lightened the kiss, making it more comfortable. This only made Tenten more anxious. She squeezed against him, her fingernails digging into Neji's arms, making him wince a bit. Tenten grew tired of Neji holding back, but felt so relaxed. Neji moved his hands around the sides of her body, tilting his head a bit. Tenten gave a small moan through the kiss. Neji, hearing her approval, spread her lips apart with his tongue and pressed against her, making it easier to travel deeper into her mouth. Tenten, taken by surprise, was completely vulnerable. Neji was unable to think, and before he knew it, he not only had lowered his arms, but was also holding her against him tighter, his hands inside her shirt. He massaged her tongue with his while he moved his hands to her shoulders, still under her shirt. Tenten was getting hungrier, and placed her own hands in Neji's shirt, resting them on his chest. Neji growled inside her mouth and lifted the bottom of her shirt, right below her chest. That's as far as you can go, he told himself. Let her do the rest.

She did. Pulling away from him, Tenten quickly pulled off Neji's shirt. She felt his muscles and silently thanked her sensei for all the training they had done. Feeling extremely playful, Tenten pushed Neji against a tree, kissing him again. Neji pulled away this time, and gave a whine.

"Tenten, that's not fair. You're still dressed." Tenten grinned and tapped Neji's nose.

"The only way you'll get me is if you catch me." With that, she sped back towards the village. Neji, seeing her game, smirked. Not even bothering with his shirt, he ran after her, keeping her in sight. She stopped at her house and, with a quick little wink, dashed inside. Neji chuckled and followed her. He entered the house, closing the door behind him. It was completely dark. Catching her scent, Neji sighed deeply. He wanted to catch her _now_. He couldn't take it anymore. But he'd never been in her house before, so he had no clue even where to begin looking for her.

"Psst, Neji… in here." Tenten's voice came from behind him. Neji wheeled around. He only saw a door, which he assumed led to the room Tenten hid in.

"You know, I always thought of hide-and-seek as a childish game. But when you play it…" He opened the door to see Tenten lying on her side, her head resting in her hand. The blanket was half over her body, revealing absolutely no clothing. Only skin. Her hair was down and partially over her face. Neji grinned and stepped forward.

"Oh how it turns me on."

Tenten giggled and patted the space in front of her. Neji didn't hesitate to throw every bit of clothing he had left in the corner. He climbed onto the bed, putting his hands on either side of her and leaning over her body. Tenten placed a finger on Neji's chest and trailed it down far enough for Neji to smirk. Tenten grinned back at him. She had him.

Neji made the first move and leaned down, kissing her neck. Tenten gasped, feeling so much pleasure. Neji left her neck and lowered his kissing to her chest. He teased her and licked around her breasts, giving a final kiss in between them. He stopped kissing and began licking more, leaving his trail down her stomach… then he stopped. Tenten gave a stern look, telling him to go on. Neji took the hint and licked between her legs. Tenten gave another moan. Neji was satisfied with her pleasure, but wanted his own. Already he wanted her to do the same to him. But the rules of hide-and-seek were the same for this game. You had to wait your turn to be 'it'.

Neji lifted his head and replaced it with his hand. He put two fingers inside of her and tried not to go crazy as her moaning increased. Wanting to play with her a little more, he joined another finger. Then another. Tenten threw her head back and moaned louder. He was driving her mad. Neji gave a startled cry as Tenten shoved him over and was soon under her. Neji impatiently wanted to be 'it'. Tenten knew this and put both of her hands on his stomach. She didn't bother kissing him and went straight to licking him. Her tongue slipped over his lips, not allowing them to touch hers. She spread her tongue past his neck and chest and approached his sensitive spot. Not even waiting for permission, she swiped her tongue around it several times, and smiled as she heard him gasp her name. She stopped and lay next to him. Neji was disappointed. He hadn't wanted her to stop so soon. But they weren't done. Tenten's eyes were still full of lust and desire. Neji knew exactly what she wanted. He smiled amusingly and rolled over on top of her. Neji suddenly got a look of concern on his face. Tenten tilted her head.

"What is it?" She wanted to know why he'd stopped. Neji brushed her face with the back of his fingers.

"You know, it's going to be painful at first… I don't want to hurt you." Tenten smiled.

"I want this, Neji. Don't worry about the pain. I mean, think about what we've been through in the past. I think I can handle it." She gave a reassuring look. Neji nodded.

"As you wish."

With that, he slowly pushed himself inside her. Tenten winced and gave a small cry. Neji kept it slow at first. When he saw she was used to it, he went a bit faster. Tenten didn't want to seem like she enjoyed it too much. But she couldn't help herself. Loud moans filled the room. Neji took it as a sign that she wanted more, which is exactly what she wanted. Neji sped up even more. They're bodies were covered in sweat. Both were tired, but neither wanted to stop. Tenten braced herself by clutching the bed sheets. Neji felt her walls finally tightening around him. He pulled out of her and collapsed lightly on top of her.

Moving a little to her side, he slipped his arms around her. Tenten cuddled next to him, and quickly fell asleep, exhausted. Neji gazed at her. She was still sweating, and in the moonlight it made her body shimmer. He gently moved her hair out of her face. Smiling, he closed his eyes.

Maybe playing hide-and-seek, he thought while yawning, isn't so bad after all.

* * *

Cute? Dumb? What the hell? ...yeah whatever. I won't beg for reviews. I just felt like posting something.


End file.
